Le boss que tout le monde déteste
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: La raison de Guzma disparait lorsqu'il est question du bon vouloir d'Elsa-Mina et de plaisir nocif. Qu'importe la main tendue de Moon. Les paradoxes ont toujours été humains de toute manière : le leader de la Team Skull ne fait pas exception.


**Titre : Le boss que tout le monde déteste**

 **Résumé : La raison de Guzma disparait lorsqu'il est question du bon vouloir d'Elsa-Mina et de plaisir nocif. Qu'importe la main tendue de Moon. Les paradoxes ont toujours été humains de toute manière : le leader de la Team Skull ne fait pas exception.** **  
**

 **Rating : T ( _violences sur enfant énoncées, harcèlement, agression, un peu de lime_ )**

 **Mots : 5 386**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Game Freak/Nintendo (enfin pas à moi quoi .-. ) et sont tirés du jeu Pokémon Soleil/Lune**

 **Petites infos en plus avant votre lecture (que je vous invite vivement à lire :D ) :**

 **Heyo le fandom et bienvenue sur cet OS ! Je tiens à préciser, avant votre lecture, que pour des raisons scénaristiques _quelques détails du jeu original ont été modifiés_. Ainsi, Moon n'est pas âgée de 12ans mais bien de 18ans (cela est précisé dans l'OS mais je préfère en rassurer certains au préalable). _Cet OS a été inspiré par un Fanart de MurderTrain_ ( : / / murdertrain . tumblr / post / 155063671674 / its-her-boi-guzma ) et je vous invite à aller le voir si vous ne le connaissez pas.**

 **Ces petites informations dites, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Guzma était loin d'être stupide. C'était même l'inverse. Dans sa folle jeunesse, un temps qui lui semblait bien loin à présent, il s'était avéré être l'un des plus avisés et des plus éclairés. Jusqu'à ses dix ans, ses professeurs le complimentaient sur son esprit éveillé et curieux. De manière plus scolaire, il figurait toujours troisième de la classe. Une place qui lui apportait plus de douleur que de satisfaction. Il frémissait toujours lorsqu'il se rappelait des battes de golf de son père.

Même en combat, il avait toujours pris soin de mener son équipe à la victoire. Lors de son tour des îles, n'avait-il point remporté tous les défis ? N'était-il pas l'ancien rival du Professeur Euphorbe ?

Il avait l'impression que, hier encore, il livrait un combat endiablé contre l'homme à la peau tannée.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si loin, au contraire. Cependant, tout lui semblait être d'une autre réalité, d'un passé trop enfoui pour être ranimé.

Aujourd'hui, il était chef de la Team Skull. Une organisation dont il n'avait pas réussi à redorer le blason. Ils étaient _ridicules_. C'était le mot qu'elle avait employé pour les désigner. Il avait alors grincé des dents mais n'avait pourtant rien rétorqué : il avait gardé simplement le silence. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La Team Skull existait juste parce qu'elle le voulait et tous deux savaient que d'un coup de talon, elle pourrait la dissoudre par simple agacement.

Il la craignait et l'admirait à la fois. Elle était comme une lame acérée qu'il fallait mieux avoir contre soi que retourné contre soi. De son côté, il ne savait jamais et ne saurait probablement jamais s'il se trouvait ou non dans ses bonnes grâces. Il préférait s'en remettre à sa chance.

Peut-être serait-elle de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, songea-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'une des salles du sous-sol de l'île artificielle.

Elle l'attendait, jambes croisées et assise sur son bureau, balançant doucement ses pieds délicats dans le vide. Comme chaque fois, il fut surpris lui-même par la beauté angélique de la quadragénaire et se demanda si elle n'avait pas recourt à quelques sorcelleries de la chirurgie. Néanmoins, même avec ces soupçons d'artifice, elle n'en restait pas moins belle à tomber. Son visage, symétrique en tout point, était hautain et sévère mais, étrangement, cela lui procurait simplement un air de beauté froide foudroyante. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et si cela s'avérait être un signe d'un régime strict, elle ne paraissait pas amaigrie et en mauvaise santé. Les deux saphirs lui servant d'yeux resplendissaient en écho avec ses longs cheveux blonds dorés. Quant à ses rides, elles étaient si légères que presque invisibles.

Sa poitrine était fine et ses formes inexistantes. Pourtant, son corps était élégant et semblait celui d'une danseuse. Elle était d'une finesse étroite, peut-être trop maigre pour certains mais Guzma, en la regardant, ne pouvait pas penser à ces menus détails. Elle était simplement ravissante.

Il claqua la porte de son talon pour attirer son attention et elle posa un regard furieux sur celui-ci. Il tressauta légèrement tout en s'avançant vers elle, hypnotisé.

Le chef de la Team Skull était intelligent, pourtant, il en doutait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Ses interrogations — celles qu'il avait pourtant enfouies il y avait de cela déjà quelques années — lui sautaient à la gorge et le faisaient presque trembler d'effroi. Pour se donner courage, il s'enfonça les poings dans les poches et attendit bêtement qu'elle lui parlât. Gare à lui s'il osait.

Ainsi, ils restèrent silencieux tous deux pendant au moins cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne se décidât enfin à engager la conversation :

– J'ai appris que Type:0 était avec toi.

Il serra la mâchoire. Il avait cru être capable de dissimuler cette information. Avait-elle un contrôle sur tout ce qu'il faisait ? Le surveillait-elle ?

– Gladio a r'joint nos membres.

Ses paupières qu'elle gardait closes s'ouvrirent alors brusquement tandis qu'elle se glissait sur le sol dans un claquement de talon. Elle se dressa alors juste en face de son cadet et bien qu'elle fût plus petite, elle le domina en entier.

– Imbécile !

Et tout à coup, il ne fut plus question d'une charmante dame. Devant lui, seul trônait le fantôme de son père, batte de golf à la main. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair automatiquement et il eut l'impression de ne plus avoir bientôt trente ans, seulement d'avoir une dizaine d'années. Il se glaça alors et devint aussi blanc que le carrelage et les murs. Il n'osa même pas détourner le regard, de peur de la contrarier un peu plus.

– Qui t'as permis de faire ça ?, cracha-t-elle

Il déglutit légèrement mais ne perdit pas face.

– J'suis libre d'prendre qui j'veux dans ma team.

La main de la directrice d'Æther frémit vigoureusement, comme si le désir de le gifler était intenable. Pourtant, elle ne s'abaissait pas à cette violence. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait aucunement rougir même la paume de sa main pour quelqu'un — un vulgaire _sous-fifre_ — comme lui. S'il s'en était senti insulté tout d'abord, il avait appris à supporter son dédain.

Elle fronça alors et simplement les sourcils.

– Pardon ?, siffla-t-elle

Soudainement, elle fit volte-face et récupéra un stylo sur son bureau. Tout aussi étrangement, elle le jeta à terre, près des pieds du jeune homme. Ce dernier, par habitude, s'abaissa pour le ramasser. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, elle appuya le talon de ses escarpins sur le sommet de son crâne et l'obligea à tomber à quatre pattes. Misérable, il ne put que s'y accommoder et ne s'indigna même pas lorsqu'elle appuya son pied délicat entre ses deux omoplates. La force ne lui manquait pourtant pas mais il refusa de se dresser.

– Rappelle-moi qui t'a permis de créer cette incapable de team ?

Il garda le silence. Furieuse, elle enfonça son pied dans la colonne vertébrale de son cadet. La réaction fut immédiate : il s'affaissa légèrement tout en se crispant.

– Toi, maugréa-t-il dans un souffle haché

Cette fois-ci, il reçut un coup en plein dos, lui coupant pendant une seconde la respiration. Ses lunettes, sous le choc, tombèrent dans un éclat au sol, dévoilant à leur suite ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Il haleta quelques instants, coupant brusquement le silence de la pièce.

– As-tu seulement osé dire toi ?, grinça-t-elle à nouveau

– Vous, se corrigea-t-il en glapissant

Un sourire de Sharpedo se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

– Qui t'a permis d'exister Guzma ?

– Vous, répéta-t-il

– Alors pourquoi te mets-tu en travers de mes plans ?

– Je-

– Tais-toi !, gronda-t-elle en explosant à nouveau de fureur

Elle lui asséna un coup tandis qu'il serrait de plus en plus les mâchoires.

– Ne t'avise plus d'interférer et contente-toi de suivre mes ordres.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, ce qui lui valut une énième douleur dans la colonne vertébrale.

– Je n'ai pas entendu, grogna-t-elle

– Oui, madame.

Elle enleva la pression qu'elle exerçait dans son dos pour le laisser se remettre sur pied. Pourtant, tandis qu'il relevait la tête, elle lui adressa le haut de sa chaussure en plein visage. Il dut à nouveau retenir un grondement de plainte alors que son œil gauche battait douloureusement et vivement sous une paupière qu'il devinait esquintée.

– Sors, gronda-t-elle froidement tandis qu'elle s'en retournait à son bureau

Il obéit prestement. Il remit ses lunettes fébrilement puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il fut bien en chemin pour regagner le repaire de la Team Skull, il osa passer un doigt sous le verre teinté. Il ne fut même pas ébranlé, ni même surpris, de découvrir un liquide rouge foncé sur son index.

Apocyne l'accueillit dans un silence gênant. Contrarié de ne pas saisir la raison de ce mutisme, il gronda avec humeur :

– Hé Apo, passe-moi d'la glace.

Elle ne bougea pas ce qui le fit marmonner.

– J'ai compris, j'le fais tout seul.

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sorte de cuisine du Manoir, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Moon. Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés, paraissait le fixer sans le voir.

Il n'eut pas la force de l'affronter et l'ignora simplement en la contournant. Il s'engouffra sans mot dans le réfectoire de la Team pour gagner le réfrigérateur tandis que la jeune dresseuse, tout aussi muette, le suivait. Agacé, ce fut sous des yeux effarés qu'il s'empara de sa poche de glace. Et alors qu'il s'enfuyait loin d'elle pour se soigner tranquillement, il fut arrêté lorsqu'elle se dressa entre la sortie et lui. Nullement intimidé, il fit un pas sur le côté qu'elle imita aussitôt. Un soupir s'arracha de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait à présent de l'autre côté. Elle avait beau faire une quarantaine de centimètres de moins que lui, il eut l'impression qu'elle se dressait comme un rempart infranchissable en cet instant. Ainsi, il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle prit du bout de ses doigts l'une des branches de ses lunettes et ferma même les yeux pour ne pas voir son expression horrifiée. Elle lui saisit la poche de glace des mains et la porta elle-même à l'œil endolori. Il eut un léger geste de recul sous la morsure du froid ce qui la poussa à réduire la pression qu'elle exerçait.

– Qui ?, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix

Il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre. Chacune de ses paroles serait une trahison envers les deux femmes. En était-il au moins capable ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre à ces interrogations. Elle n'était que sa rivale, qu'un _vulgaire insecte_ dans un plan, un _point indésirable_.

De son œil valide, il remarqua les membres de sa Team, se tenant tous dans l'encadrement de la porte pour leur laisser de l'intimité, les fixant avec intrigue. Depuis quand la gamine prenait-elle soin de leur chef, pourtant son ennemi juré ? Légèrement rouge de colère, il eut un geste pour la repousser un peu. Face à sa surprise, il s'empara agilement de la glace et força le chemin au travers de ses sbires. Il ignora Moon qui l'appelait et se hâta de rejoindre sa salle de trône d'un pas preste. C'était sans compter la ténacité de la dresseuse qui s'empressa de le suivre. Elle l'empêcha même de lui claquer la porte au nez et s'engouffra avec lui.

Continuant de l'ignorer, il s'installa avec difficulté sur le fauteuil tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement derrière elle. Il fuit son regard inquisiteur. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle le traquât ainsi ? C'était une idiote. Une sale gamine fouineuse qui osait défier la Team Skull et la Fondation Æther. Que voulait-elle en le poursuivant ? Il fronça les sourcils. Cherchait-elle à l'humilier ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez fait ? Pour qui se prenait-elle à pénétrer dans leur forteresse ?

– Si tu veux un combat Pokémon, gronda-t-il en se relevant difficilement, je vais t'écraser !

Elle secoua la tête, mécontente.

– Tu n'es même pas en état de combattre, répliqua-t-elle

Il se dressa devant elle comme un colosse, le sang bouillant dans ses veines. Il jeta la glace au sol comme si son état n'importait plus. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste : cela l'énerva un peu plus. Il saisit l'une des Pokéballs dans sa poche, menaçant, prêt à lancer le combat.

– J'vais faire de ton équipe de la bouillie !, cracha-t-il

Elle préféra le contourner pour reprendre ce qu'il avait délaissé précédemment. Et comme un instant plus tôt, elle prit soin de lui appliquer à nouveau la poche sur l'œil tandis que son visage se décomposait d'incompréhension. Il tenta vainement de la repousser mais elle lui agrippa le bras pour le maintenir en place. De nouveau, il gronda, plus pour la forme cependant :

– Que fais-tu ?

– J'essaie de t'aider.

Il l'observa ahuri un instant.

– T'es pas venue chercher une raclée, gamine ?

Elle eut un léger rire, comme désabusée par sa bêtise.

– J'ai changé de plan en route, déclara-t-elle tranquillement

Elle releva la glace pour inspecter le tout. Le contour de l'œil était cerné par un violet foncé virant dans le bleuté. Une plaie fine se dessinait par le dessous néanmoins, heureusement, le sang avait cessé de s'en écouler. L'arcade semblait avoir été épargnée : elle en conclut qu'il n'aurait qu'un bleu pendant quelques temps. Il ne lui permit pas de continuer son analyse puisqu'il fit volte-face pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Agacée qu'il l'ignorât de nouveau, elle tenta de lui attraper son épaule. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'effleura, aussitôt, il se redressa pleinement, surprenant la jeune fille.

Il y eut un instant de flottement tandis que les deux restèrent figés.

– Guzma ?, minauda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant

Elle s'avança alors doucement dans son dos alors que celui-ci s'arquait comme à l'ordinaire. Elle prit bien soin de déposer ses mains délicatement. Pourtant, le leader eut bien un léger sursaut qu'elle ne manquât pas. Avertie, elle fit glisser la veste de ses bras, prenant soin de le toucher le moins possible. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui le crispa immédiatement. Entre ses deux omoplates, une tâche rougeâtre naissait docilement. Affolée, elle lança la veste et la poche au loin sans s'en soucier d'avantage et s'empressa de remonter son débardeur blanc. Elle découvrit alors une peau parsemée de cicatrices, se chevauchant les unes sur les autres et s'étalant du bas du dos jusqu'aux épaules. L'épiderme était abîmée et rosie : il était presque possible de voir les veines battre furieusement au travers. Elle regarda ce spectacle sans comprendre.

– Guzma..., répéta-t-elle

Il ne dit rien, gardant les yeux fermement clos. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance puis saisit de son sac un désinfectant et quelques compresses. Elle appliqua le liquide sur l'un des carrés et posa à vif sur la plaie. Il ne lâcha pas un cri mais son corps tendu parlait pour lui. Ainsi, elle s'appliqua à nettoyer le sang et la blessure. Elle comprit bien vite que la peau était fragile et plus sensible lorsqu'elle prodigua ses soins : il avait tendance à se tendre au moindre contact. Elle se confondit plusieurs fois en excuses lorsqu'elle appuyait un peu fort et qu'il râlait malgré lui. Elle fit un bandage de fortune qui, à défaut de tenir très longtemps, ferait au moins l'affaire pendant un moment. Il ne la remercia pas, se contentant de rester dos à elle et de fermer les paupières.

– Guzma, murmura-t-elle

Il s'en voulut de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Il lui demanda même silencieusement de le pardonner pour sa lâcheté. Que pouvait-il dire sur cela ? Comment pouvait-il justifier l'horreur qui gisait dans son dos ? Pourrait-elle seulement comprendre, elle qui n'avait côtoyé la violence qu'au travers de ses Pokémons ? Elle était si pure, si jeune. Il n'avait pas le droit de la souiller ainsi, avec ses histoires morbides. Par où commencer, seulement ? Il n'y avait pas de début à cela. Il avait été un _vilain garço_ n. Si vilain qu'il avait dû être corrigé. Corrigé par un père violent, par un père sans pitié. Combien de fois l'avait-il prié de cesser ? d'arrêter ? Combien de fois avait-il imploré son pardon ? sa grâce ? Trop de fois. Trop de tentatives qui ne fonctionnaient jamais et qui n'avaient jamais fonctionné. Il avait passé des années à hurler de douleur, à pleurer de souffrance. Était-elle capable de comprendre ces horreurs-ci ?

Elle ne serait pas capable de comprendre que par-dessus cela, il ne haïssait pas son père. Il ne lui portait pas de l'amour non plus. Il en était juste terrifié. Il avait eu peur et était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Le monde l'endurcirait, pensait-il naïvement à une certaine époque. Pourtant, cet univers qu'il avait cru hostile ne l'était pas. Et il avait saisi que la seule distorsion, c'était sa maison. Il n'y était jamais retourné.

Serait-elle seulement capable de comprendre que la haine avait été dominée par la peur ? que la terreur que son père lui inspirait, il la retrouvait indéniablement dans cette femme qui l'avait battu et humilié ? et que, de par ce fait, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher ?

Il préféra donc rester dans ce mutisme pour ne pas la rejeter.

Resterait-elle à ses côtés ? ou déciderait-elle de se retourner contre lui ?

Il eut un frisson qu'il ne parvint même pas à identifier. Il ignorait si c'était de l'effroi ou de la joie. Il ne faisait plus la différence depuis bien longtemps.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle déposa l'un de ses longs doigts sur l'une des cicatrices, il eut à nouveau un soubresaut de surprise.

– Est-ce que ça fait mal ?, interrogea-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

Il fit non d'un mouvement de tête. Elle suivit alors la ligne irrégulière d'un toucher doux et il en frissonna. Il eut l'impression que ce fut la première fois qu'on le caressa ainsi. C'était agréable. Pourtant, il s'attendait à tout instant à se faire griffer ou peut-être bien battre de nouveau. Le dos légèrement crispé, il ne put alors que suivre avec appréhension la découverte de la jeune fille.

– Détends-toi, ordonna-t-elle

Il obéit. Elle parcourut alors l'intégralité de son dos d'un geste gracile et aérien. Le bout de ses ongles courts dansait sereinement contre sa peau à présent parfaitement rose. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa hypnotiser par la sensation chaude de cet échange et gronda presque lorsqu'elle cessa.

Il allait faire volte-face pour lui faire quelques remontrances lorsqu'il sentit deux étranges petites formes se glisser contre l'une de ses cicatrices. Il devina alors sans peine une paire de lèvres. Et étrangement, il leur permit de se balader. Elle déposait des baisers papillons ici et là ce qui le détendit un peu plus. La peur qui lui broyait l'estomac s'évapora doucement et il s'en sentit soulager. Son dos s'arqua contre les baisers, cherchant à approfondir la sensation de bien-être. Cette sensation avait un goût amer, un goût nostalgique. Il n'était plus dans cette pièce auprès d'une dresseuse mais dans une vieille caravane, avachi contre un évier tandis qu'un homme tanné aux grandes mains couvrait de baisers et de caresses son dos pour atténuer la brûlure dans son bas dos.

Sans que les deux ne réalisèrent alors, Guzma se tourna et embrassa tendrement ces lèvres qui lui procuraient un bonheur fou. Ils continuèrent de longs instants leurs échanges langoureux tandis que le Boss de la Team Skull emportait sa rivale avec lui jusqu'à son fauteuil. Et alors qu'il lui ôtait doucement son haut, il remarqua enfin Moon.

Celle qu'il avait prise pour une gamine de dix-huit ans ne semblait plus l'être en cet instant. Ses cheveux jais coupés carré flottaient au-dessus de clavicules légèrement saillantes qui donnaient naissance à une poitrine discrète mais gourmande. Elle était simple, pas d'une beauté à tomber mais d'un charme qui faisait tourner légèrement la tête. Il la trouva tout à fait jolie, assise sur ses cuisses, le torse caché par ses bras par pudeur. Il en fut quelque peu attendri.

Cependant, il comprit qu'il la préférait lorsque nue, elle se tortillait de plaisir et soupirait avec langueur. Il s'enivrait du parfum de ses cheveux — une odeur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom — dans lesquels il se noyait avidement. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules. Leurs deux torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre comme pour fusionner : il apprécia simplement le moment.

Et alors qu'il menaçait d'atteindre sa jouissance, il l'entendit murmurer contre lui :

– Qui ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Blessé par la question en un tel moment, il lui prodigua un coup de rein plus violent qui lui fit pousser un petit cri étouffé. Il se satisfit de cette piètre vengeance.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, légèrement rouge, elle s'écria « Oh mon Arceus ! Danh ! » et s'enfuit sans poser plus de questions. Il ricana légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à lui prendre son Insectozélite et le Manglouton.

Il ne la revit que bien plus tard, dans cette pièce glauque et face à Elsa-Mina. Il la contempla avec appréhension et peut-être un peu coupable. Il lui en voulait de persister, de se dresser face à ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sauver. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'intervenir dans ce qui manifestement ne la concernait pas ? Il la haït profondément. Tout aurait été si simple si elle n'était jamais intervenue. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser continuer. Il se devait de l'arrêter, de mettre fin à ces mascarades. Comment ? Il serra les poings. Il avait été incapable de la défaire et n'était pas assez fort pour la défier. Il ne put alors que l'observer amèrement, vaincre à elle seule tout ce qu'Elsa-Mina avait bâti.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'éprit. Il reconnut pour la première fois du soulagement. C'était violent, trop brusque et il apprécia. Il la remercia silencieusement comme si elle l'eut libéré de cette femme. Un tremblement d'excitation le saisit, simplement heureux de la tournure des événements.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Elsa-Mina disparaître dans le portail dimensionnel, il agit sans réfléchir. Il s'élança sans même accorder un regard vers Moon, vers son sauveur. Il la dépassa en l'ignorant, bien que son être entier lui hurlait de rester auprès d'elle. Il la fuit pour se jeter dans cette brèche et poursuivre celle qui incarnait ses désirs les plus enfouis. Dans une impulsion, il choisit de se pelotonner contre ses peurs. Cette fois-ci, une douleur chimère lacéra son dos, comme un rappel. Ce ne fut pas assez pour le retenir, cela eut même l'effet inverse. Le soulagement qui s'était dilué dans son sang disparut presque soudainement : les vibrations du plaisir les éclipsèrent aussitôt. Seul son cœur tambourinant de panique résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Il disparut dans l'autre monde.

Il s'aplatit sans grâce sur le sol, aux pieds d'Elsa-mina. Elle le considéra gravement, le foudroyant du regard. Il comprit alors bien trop tard quelle était son erreur.

– Tu es un incapable, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

Il chercha les mots pour s'excuser mais rien ne vint. Alors il se redressa simplement et la suivit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Avait-il seulement le droit de faire une quelconque remarque ?

Le combat contre les Ultra-Chimères fut catastrophique. La situation leur échappa rapidement et Elsa-Mina le rejeta de nouveau. Il était et serait toujours un _incapable_. Et s'il adorait sentir les coups et les mots durs de cette femme, il ne put simplement pas supporter son rejet. Pas après voir foncé dans cet abysse à ses côtés et sous ses ordres. Pas après avoir trahi et abandonné Moon.

Il s'écrasa au sol, en posture de vénération. Il était lamentable, il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à présent ?

– Ne m'abandonnez pas, madame.

Il sut que ses lamentations et ses prières ne firent pas écho lorsque le rire froid de la quadragénaire retentit. Il avait échoué sur tous les plans, avec Moon et avec elle. C'était bêtement lamentable.

Elle ne daigna même pas planter son talon dans son dos, comme elle avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire. Il comprit qu'elle mettait fin à leur collaboration et étrangement, cela lui déchira le cœur.

– Je te rends ta liberté, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial, Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

Il frémit de détresse. Il l'aurait suppliée de le battre à nouveau, de lui accorder une seconde chance. Il haït alors ce mari qu'elle aimait et pour qui elle effectuait ces travaux. Il haït cet homme qui avait accaparé son attention et l'avait rendu folle. Il la détesta de l'abandonner ainsi, bien qu'une part de lui criait au désespoir.

– Je vous prie, madame, continua-t-il cependant, mâchoires serrées

Elle ricana encore.

– Hors de ma vue, cracha-t-elle

Il obéit. Il se releva lentement, épousseta ses vêtements et partit loin d'elle. Son cœur avait cessé de frapper contre son torse. Il disparut alors de son champ de vision : c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

En marchant, il chancela plusieurs fois et dut faire plusieurs pauses pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Il décrispa ses doigts tout en s'asseyant contre une sorte de rocher. L'endroit était glauque. Il préféra clore ses paupières. Il valait mieux être aveugle qu'estropié, songea-t-il amèrement.

Une brèche se créa alors soudainement et Moon et Lily en parurent avant qu'elle ne se refermât. Les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent face à lui et il ne sut que dire, à part les traiter de folles. Elles l'étaient sûrement. Personne n'avait idée de venir dans ce monde. Personne de sensé n'aurait fait ce choix délibérément. Pourtant, Lily lui répétait qu'Elsa-Mina était sa mère et que c'était son devoir de la sauver.

Il ne l'écoutait pas : il n'en avait que faire de cette famille aliénée. Le cœur lourd, il se contentait de fixer les pupilles sombres de la brunette. Une conversation aurait été bien inutile car il découvrit bien plus en lisant seulement son regard. Il saisit alors la déception et la rage qui se mêlaient et brillaient sournoisement dans ses iris. Il eut un frisson désagréable dans tout le corps. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet de cette mioche, pas de la seule personne qui ne l'avait ni abandonné, ni battu pour lui conférer du plaisir. Elle avait été droite avec lui et il avait préféré la délaisser.

Elles s'éloignèrent tandis qu'il regrettait de ne pas se jeter à leur suite pour les aider. Il resta bêtement stoïque, ne pouvant que fixer leurs dos disparaissant d'un pas pressé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler afin de les retenir. Il se rassit alors sur son rocher et se demanda si dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas été l'imbécile. Il rit d'un rire sans joie, comprenant enfin qu'il avait toujours enchaîné les erreurs, de toute manière. Autrefois, il en aurait pleuré. À présent, tout lui semblait bien trop loin pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était fini.

Guzma, leader de la Team Skull, n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin capricieux, qui cherchait la reconnaissance à travers la destruction. Il était un gamin qui voulait attirer l'attention et faire valoir ses idéaux. _Quels idéaux ?_ Le monde Pokémon, ce monde Pokémon qui s'était bâti autour de lui, l'avait happé dans la folie. Il ne voulait plus la victoire pour la satisfaction de soi, non, il avait perdu cette sensation à l'instant où son voyage s'était terminé pour la première fois. Il avait beau regardé cette amulette qui désignait sa puissance incontestée pour avoir défait les Doyens de chaque île et pourtant, il ne voyait qu'en elle un bibelot, une récompense futile et inutile. Il avait levé les yeux vers la porte de sa maison, celle de ses parents. Et il avait fui, comprenant que cette récompense ne serait qu'un fléau de plus pour son dos. C'était peine perdue : quand Pectorius l'avait retrouvé et l'avait ramené tout joyeux à ses parents — l'homme ne se doutait pas du cadeau empoisonné qu'il faisait, — les coups de bâton avaient plu sur ses épaules. Les plaies avaient commencé à cicatriser seulement une semaine après.

Il avait alors voulu fuir cette maison. Il avait choisi de devenir Capitaine afin de devenir puissant et s'échapper. Le Doyen qui l'avait évalué l'avait regardé de cet air déçu et peut-être mélancolique. Il lui avait dit alors : « Tes intentions sont trop personnelles pour t'impliquer dans un tel rôle. »

Euphorbe et lui avaient lamentablement échoué. C'était ce jour-là qu'ils avaient fini dans un van, le futur professeur passant sa colère dans ses coups de reins, laissant son partenaire pleurer à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. L'homme bronzé s'était rendu compte de la souffrance qu'il lui procurait et avait tenté de l'embrasser dans le dos, dans l'espoir de le soulager un peu. Pourtant c'étaient bien les hanches et le membre du futur leader de la Team Skull qui frappaient dans un bruit sourd le meuble de l'évier.

Euphorbe l'avait délaissé. Il s'était tourné vers l'étude des Pokémons, y trouvant son compte. Puis, un jour, il lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Pimprenelle et lui avait demandé d'y assister en tant que témoin. Guzma n'était jamais venu, par peur d'être de trop. De toute manière, Pimprenelle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont son futur époux et lui se comportaient.

Il avait alors pourchassé la puissance, la puissance qui provoquerait la destruction. Il ne voulait plus voir la face souriante des perdants. Il souhaitait donner un nouvel âge d'or aux combats Pokémons. Il voulait que chaque vainqueur détruisît son adversaire. Qu'il le détruisît au point d'en ressentir la peine et la culpabilité. Quant à celui qui avait perdu, il se devait d'être brisé, d'être brisé au point de perdre goût aux combats, de délaisser à jamais la quête de puissance. Il avait poursuivi cet idéal, seul. Il avait battu des tas de Dresseurs et les avait si bien malmenés pendant ces combats qu'ils n'en étaient jamais ressortis indemnes.

Puis tout bascula rapidement. Euphorbe devint le nouveau professeur Pokémon de la région, Elsa-Mina le débusqua pour qu'ils accomplissent leurs idéaux ensemble, il rencontra Apocyne qui le respectait plus que tout et fonda la Team Skull selon le bon vouloir de la présidente de la Fondation Æther. Moon apparut quelques temps après, se dressa contre eux, contre ces personnes qui voulaient manipuler le monde. Et à présent, où en était-il ?

Plus rien ne l'attendait au dehors. Plus rien ne l'attendait nulle part. Que méritait-il, si ce n'était cette prison aux reflets inhumains ? C'était ainsi qu'il devrait agir à présent. Survivre comme il le pouvait et éviter de se faire tuer par ces bêtes. Il s'y résolut.

C'était sans compter une jeune brunette, chevauchant un félin gigantesque et tout de métal. Dans son dos, Lily se tenait droite alors qu'Elsa-Mina était allongée sur l'arrière du Pokémon. Était-elle évanouie ? Il les examina sans les comprendre. Agacée, la dresseuse tendit sa paume vers le leader de la Team Skull et lui accorda même un sourire maladroit.

– Viens, lâcha-t-elle simplement

Il n'eut pas l'impression de lui obéir. Il avait la sensation d'agir de son propre chef : c'était étrangement satisfaisant. Il saisit sa main et monta dans son dos.

Le Pokémon créa alors une nouvelle brèche et emporta la petite troupe dans leur dimension.

De l'autre côté, Paulie et Danh les attendaient simplement et en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, la cadette ne put retenir que son émoi difficilement. Celle-ci demanda, par ailleurs, à l'homme aux cheveux blancs de rapporter Elsa-Mina jusqu'à l'île artificielle. Encore troublé, il ne put que s'exécuter. Saisissant la quadragénaire afin de la porter, le regard désapprobateur de Moon ne lui échappa pas. Son estomac se noua instinctivement : il préféra fuir.

À dos de Tauros, il emporta son aînée jusqu'au port, dans lequel un bateau de la Fondation Æther attendait. Et alors qu'il apercevait au loin l'embarcation, Elsa-Mina reprenait doucement conscience derrière lui. Il ne le remarqua cependant qu'à l'instant où il la prit sur son dos pour l'emmener à ses subordonnés. Elle se pelotonna contre lui : il se raidit automatiquement puis s'arrêta net.

– Je suis désolée, Guzma.

Il semblait ne pas l'entendre, comme happé ailleurs.

– Je te rends ta liberté.

Cela sonnait différemment. Ils n'étaient plus dans une dimension chaotique dans laquelle cette phrase le renvoyait à la solitude. Ils étaient bien dans leur monde dans lequel il pouvait se déplacer et se mouvoir comme bon lui paraissait. Pour une fois, elle ne menait pas la situation et n'était pas en position de le faire.

Il renifla bruyamment.

– Je vais disparaître, Guzma, continua-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, pour ton bien. Pour le mien aussi.

Un tremblement violent le parcourut subitement tandis que son visage se déformait dans une grimace douloureuse.

– Tu as le droit de ne plus subir cela et de t'en libérer.

À présent, ses mâchoires se serraient alors qu'il pleurait à chaude larme. Une seconde il se demanda amèrement si elle parlait pour lui ou seulement pour elle.

– Ça prendra du temps. Mais tu apprendras à te renouveler, avec d'autres personnes. Des personnes qui souhaitent réellement t'épauler.

Il comprit cela bien après, lorsqu'il interrogea d'un ton totalement désagréable Moon, son amie, si elle attendrait et serait là lorsqu'il serait le nouveau Guzma.

L'ancien chef de la Team Skull comprit cela à l'instant où la Dresseuse lui sourit et lui fit la promesse d'être patiente.

* * *

 **(Re)Heyo et bienvenue dans cette fin d'OS !  
**

 **En voyant le fanart de MurderTrain, je me suis sentie _obligée_ d'écrire sur Guzma et Elsa-Mina. Tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le jeu nous ait donné tant d'informations sur leur relation mais aussi parce qu'imaginer Guzma servir les bons vouloirs d'Elsa-Mina sans sourciller ne faisait pas sens dans mon esprit. De plus, cet OS m'a permis d'aborder une théorie connue depuis la sortie de la 7G (à savoir, Guzma maltraité par son père) et ça c'est cool (de faire d'une pierre deux coups, pas les enfants maltraités .-. ).**

 **Petite information que je rajoute : JE NE DIABOLISE ABSOLUMENT PAS LES RELATIONS AVEC DU (SADO)MASOCHISME. J'ai parfaitement conscience que certaines personnes trouvent du plaisir dans la douleur et c'est absolument valide.**

 **Ici, le problème majeur de Guzma n'est pas en soi les blessures et le plaisir qui en découle mais bien le caractère nocif de la relation qu'il entretient avec Elsa-Mina. Je me suis basée d'un fait que l'on m'avait enseigné dans un cours de français : les enfants battus ont tendance à battre leurs enfants parce que c'est la seule marque d'affection qu'ils aient reçue de leurs parents.**

 **Certes, ici Guzma ne bat personne mais se fait battre. Guzma n'a pas reçu de l'amour "conventionnel" de ses parents et la seule affection qu'il ait reçue est celle transmise par la douleur. Indirectement, Guzma cherche surtout quelqu'un capable de lui donner une affection similaire à celle de ses parents. Par ailleurs, il est conscient que sa relation avec Elsa-Mina est malsaine mais il en a besoin. Enfin, cette relation n'est pas un exemple de ce qui a de plus bénéfique et c'est ce pourquoi elle en est toxique (donc oubliez vraiment l'idée comme quoi cette fiction démontre que la douleur découlant du plaisir est invalide parce que c'est absolument faux).**

 **En bref, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Si c'est le cas (ou même si ça ne l'est pas), l'espace pour les reviews est à votre disposition (nourrissez-moiiiiiiiiii). Désolée pour le nda de fin assez long, de surcroît !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


End file.
